


A Father’s Plight

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Hearts of Camelot [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther expresses his feelings and apologizes to Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father’s Plight

**#6. A Father’s Plight**

Featured Character: Uther

Rating/Warnings: K+ (violence)

Word Count: 557

Summary: Uther expresses his feelings and apologizes to Morgana.  
  


**#6. A Father’s Plight**

A pilgrimage to the grave of her father was all she asked of him. It seemed like a simple request and a way for them to make peace. Things are not always what they seem. 

Uther was always unsure how to deal with Morgana. Sometimes he was too soft and others he was too hard. She wasn’t like Arthur in the slightest. She was more willful and defiant. He knew he was ill equipped to deal with her. She needed a woman’s touch.

When they reach Gorlois’ grave, Uther waved off the guards. He wanted to give Morgana the space to grieve and have a chance to speak privately.

Uther disarmed himself and approached the grave stone. He lovingly touched Morgana’s head.

“Your father was the greatest man I've ever known. He stood for everything this kingdom represents. Truth, justice, velour. A hundred times he saved my life on the battlefield. His courage and his honor were without equal.” Uther told her. He knelt and kissed the gravestone in respect.    

“When Gorlois died, I lost the truest friend I ever had. For he was as fearless in questioning my judgment as he was in defending my kingdom. That's the mark of a true friend.” There was sadness in his tone as he remembered his friend.”

His comment made her even more upset. She looked over at him near tears.

“I know how he respected you, My Lord. But I don't share these memories. How can I? I was ten years old. I only know I loved him and he was taken from me.”

“When he died, and I took you into my care, you fought me from the beginning. Your will is as strong as my own. You challenge me as a friend must. As your father did in his time.” He looked at her and was reminded of that little girl that he took in.

“And when I do, you clap me in irons.” Morgana said.

Uther was ashamed of what he had done. He felt the need to make amends. “I know I'm not an easy man. My temper blinds me sometimes. There are things that I regret.”

Morgana understood him how he was feeling. “Gwen's father?” She asked.

Uther was full of regret. “Yes.”

Morgana looked shocked. She never though he would admit a mistake like that. “Are you saying you were wrong to have Tom killed?”

“Yes.” Uther admitted. “I will strive to listen to you more and quarrel with you less. You've been a blessing to me, Morgana. You are the daughter I never had. Your counsel is invaluable, as is your friendship and your love. Without you, I cannot hope to be the king this land deserves.”

Morgana realized he was sincere but knew he was now in danger, a danger that she was responsible for making. “My Lord...!”

“Please forgive me, Morgana.” Uther begged her.

Tauren the sorcerer came up behind Uther with a raised sword. He was intent on killing the King. Morgana screamed to warn him. It is too late.

Uther and Tauren wrestle until Tauren pins down Uther and tries to stab him with a dagger. Morgana stabbed Tauren and Uther pushed him away.  Uther stood and embraced a still shaking Morgana. He was too relieved they were safe to wonder why Tauren had attacked them there. 


End file.
